


Wii Motes and Burnt Casserole

by KkaebsongLlama



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, I got bored one day and wrote this, This is future me speaking, friends - Freeform, it's not funny, maybe not, might be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkaebsongLlama/pseuds/KkaebsongLlama
Summary: Jin gets a surprise visit from his friends after a two week vacation.





	Wii Motes and Burnt Casserole

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluffy squad that is Jennie and Lisa from Blackpink and Yoongi, Jin and Taehyung from BTS, it only took me a half hour to write so enjoy~

“I hope this song doesn’t get popular.” I remember saying that the first time we heard the melody. It may have been selfish, but when I saw you singing and dancing along I wanted the song to be ours only. A song that we know the lyrics to and no one else. But a good song is a good song, and it got popular just like I knew it would, it’s Zion T after all.

 

Jin closed the diary, sighing at his cringey attempt at poetry. Jin looked around at his room, it hadn’t once been rearranged since he went overseas, his mini bookshelf of failed poetry standing proud amongst all the nintendo filled shelves around it. The room was a lot smaller than he remembered, only just enough room to fit a small square table with a computer and monitor on top. His bed was looking like a plushie potluck, numerous little food themed plushies in front of  a few bigger animals. He’d love to say he had a great taste in interior decorating but the Pink pachimari plushie sitting on top of his Bowser bedsheets said otherwise.

 

“Yo! Fambles! Where are you dude?” He heard a familiar voice from the front of the house, followed by lost clicking sounds of shoes on the wooden floors of  the small house.

 

“In here” He replied in a tone that would suggest he was yelling, but was only as loud as normal.

 

“What?”

 

“I said in here, use your ears fam”

 

“Sorry mum.” The owner of the voice said, while walking into his room. She leaned on the doorframe giving him that smirk of hers.

 

“Hey Jennie, been a while.”

 

“It really has, hasn’t it? A whole two weeks” Jennie rolled her eyes, “How did I even survive?”

 

“You didn’t, seems like the appropriate answer.” Jin said while putting his “poetry” book away. He looked Jennie up and down, noting that her hair had changed again(It was pink last month). Just as Jennie was about to give a snarky reply, there was a loud slamming noise signalling company. Jin knew that only one group of people would enter a house like that, it could only be the crew. He realized that his poetry book was still on his lap, and tried to calmly, but quickly put his book away. He obviously failed at the “calmly” part because, Jennie had quickly caught on to his embarrassment and ripped the book away from him, immediately opening up to the first page.

Oh god. The first page? That’s the worst one! What was he going to do? He had to get the book back before she-

 

“January 27th 2010,” -starts reading, Jin stared in horror as his friend started pacing the room, trying not to laugh at the words she was reading. “My Favourite people. In the tide that is my life, my favourite fish are you. I wish that fish didn’t die, or I’d want to be a fish too. My man, my bro, my-”  Interruption. Thank the gods. Three Hyperactive- no, two hyperactive puppies and what is basically an old man, burst into the small room, the latter being actually hauled in.

 

“Thank you three for coming in.” He exhaled in relief. “I really mean it.”

 

“What’s there to thank us for?” A higher pitched voice asked, raising her tone to signal having no idea what good she’d done.

 

“Joining us for storytime, stupid.”  Jennie was about to continue with her poem reading  when Yoongi stopped her, his authority over everyone but Jin bringing silence upon the small room.

 

“I didn’t get dragged in here to be read Jin’s horrible poetry, so unless you want the book to be your lunch I think we might all want something to drink.”

 

“You’re such an old man, y’know?”

 

Yoongi just sighed as he headed to the kitchen. A few seconds later there was a crashing noise, then the sound of a very disgruntled Yoongi cursing at his clumsiness. Jin chuckled as he made his way towards the kitchen himself, followed by an unhappy Jennie and two chattering puppies. Jin was extremely relieved that Yoongi was an existent human being, because he knows that Lisa and Tae would’ve gladly listened to everything Jennie wanted to read. Actually, scratch any sign of content, because the puppies are in his kitchen.

 

Jin has never been more worried about the safety of his stove than now, sitting at the dining table looking into the kitchen as everyone makes a horrific mess that he’ll have to clean later. Taehyung insisted that they’d be fine in his kitchen and wouldn’t break anything, but it is not them he’s worried about, it’s his precious stove and high-end fridge that’ll be broken after those lot were finished. Later, and much to his relief , the others had only managed to blow up his microwave, and he was now eating an actually half-decent meal. Cooked by the two most uncoordinated people in the world, a sass bucket, and an old man. It was actually great to home, only thing left to do today was play some mario party with Lisa and Tae. As soon as everyone finished their  food, Jennie swept through and cleaned all the dishes with Yoongi while Jin shot off to play with Lisa and Tae.

  


“We are not playing Bowser mode,it’s so over-powered!” Lisa protested.

 

“Yeah, plus we all know that you’re the only one who gets to be Bowser!” Tae backed Lisa up.

  


Jin thought about it for a second, then figured he should just let everyone have fun instead of  Bowsering them to death. Heck, last time they let him play Bowser Yoongi broke one of his wiimotes. This game can ruin friendships on that mode.

 

“Okay fine we’ll do normal mode, but we should wait for the others first.”

 

“Wait for us?” Jennie said from the kitchen, “I don’t ever want a wiimote near me ever again after last time Yoongi threw one at me. Just play.”

 

And so they did. They played Mario Party until Yoongi started shouting about how if they didn’t turn off the Wii he’d punch someone. Jin was getting peckish at that point so he opted to go to the kitchen to get snacks for everyone. He came back to lounge to find Lisa and Taehyung having a tickle war as Yoongi looked upon his “children” with the utmost caring gummy smile one could think of. Jennie was trying to get the Xbox to work so she could have a 1 v 1 with Yoongi, every so often being bumped into by Taehyung and grumbling to herself. To Jin, it looked like a family. A family that reminded him why it was good to be home.

 

Yeah, It was really good be home.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Fun fact, the Mario party incident with the Wii mote was something that actually happened to me... I was the one almost hit in the head, and thus have never played on a Wii since


End file.
